Persona 4: Yosuke spanks Teddie
by Firespun
Summary: Self-explanatory. I swear, I'll work on other series someday.


It had been a long day.

Yosuke collapsed onto his bed, landing on his back with a groan as his sore muscles finally got their rest. Today had been some day. Hours searching, and still, Adachi was nowhere in sight. A lot of emotions were swirling through his head. Lots of negative ones. Frustration. Anger.

But there was something else that was prominent in his head. Different emotions bubbling up to the surface as he remembered what else had happened. That Teddie, who had suddenly left everyone, returned today.

He turned his head to look over at Teddie, who was getting ready for the night, dressed up in a pair of pajamas. Despite what had just happened today, he was stillacting his same ol' goofy self. It was as if he had never abandoned everyone in the first place.

Yosuke supposed that's what pissed him off the most. The fact that after he had left, he acted like nothing was wrong. Like everything was normal.

He sighed as he swallowed down his emotions, trying to smother them below the rest. He would never openly admit it, not to anyone, but Teddie had grown on him. Even despite the fact that Teddie pissed him off most of the time, he had really...grown on Yosuke.

His disappearance had left behind a dark fear in the back of Yosuke's mind, though. Teddie could easily leave again...just up and go without a word. They had no way of finding him if he didn't want to be found...

...Yosuke knew he had to stop that from happening again.

"Hey, Teddie..." He started, hesitantly, unsure of what to say, unsure even how to approach this. Teddie had paused in his childish antics, turning to look at him with those large blue eyes, and Yosuke suddenly found it hard to concentrate.

"Yes, Yosuke?" Teddie asked, slightly tilting his head to the side, curious. Teddie was, with no doubt, an overgrown child.

Yosuke slowly stood up, looking just as nervous as he felt. He wasn't sure what to say. Or rather, what to start off with. There were too many things he needed to say...

"What the hell were you thinking, just running off like that?!"

Teddie jumped back, astonished by Yosuke's sudden outburst. Quickly, though, he recovered, looking down at the floor. Yosuke could sense his guilt, guilt that ate Teddie up from the inside.

"Everyone was worried about you!"

"I know...I'm...sorry..."

"Teddie..."

Yosuke sighed heavily. Teddie looked so sad. Obvciously he still felt guilty over what he had done... It almost made Yosuke feel guilty too. Guilty for what he was about to do.

But there was something else in his heart. And it would continue to stir within him until Yosuke did what he knew he had to do.

"Teddie, come here..."

Yosuke watched as Teddie hesitantly, but still obediently, obeyed, walking to Yosuke, who had moved to sit down on the bed.

The instant he was close enough, Yosuke reached out and grabbed Teddie's arm, yanking the smaller guy over his lap.

"Y-Yosuke?" Teddie's voice was nervous. It held fear, as if he knew what Yosuke was going to do.

"Sorry for this, Teddie." Yosuke said as he reached over, beginning to tug down the pajama bottoms that Teddie wore to bed, pulling them down enough to expose his bare backside. "But...I'm making sure you never do something stupid like that again."

Yosuke rested a hand on the bare skin, feeling the two warm cheeks clench underneath his hand. Unlike the others, Teddie didn't go to school, participate in the gym, or any of that, so Yosuke could tell his bottom was definitely rounder than Yosuke's or the others. He bit his lower lip as if unsure, now that it was about to happen. Was he really about to do this?

Yosuke knew he had to. Teddie couldn't get off of this with no punishment. Yosuke had to do something to make sure Teddie wouldn't abandon Yosuke again.

Yosuke raised his hand, holding it in the air for a moment. The room grew tense. Time seemed to slow into hour-long seconds. Yosuke could feel his heart threatening to break his ribs as it pounded harder and harder.

And then, he brought his hand down with a loud clap.

He could hear Teddie let out a yelp, filled with more surprise than pain. He could feel Teddie beginning to tense up, the sting from the slap of skin against skin beginning to settle in. He could feel Teddie's fingers as they grabbed at Yosuke's pants, unsure and scared by this point.

"Y-Yosuke?!"

Yosuke didn't respond. He silently raised his hand and brought it down again and again. All of them flat-palmed, punishing strikes. All of them were loud. And all of them made Teddie yelp.

Yosuke's was glad his parents were out right now, so he didn't have to worry about them walking in on this no doubt odd scene.

"Y-Yosuke-Ow!-wh-what are-Ow!-s-s-stop!" Teddie protested, kicking slightly now, his hand clenching Yosuke's pants tightly while his pale bottom bounced and reddened underneath the punishing strikes.

Yosuke ignored Teddie's yelps and his protests, even as they got more and more high-pitched and desperate. It was his first time giving a spanking, and, judging by Teddie's reactions and how his pale skin flushed with the punishment, he figured he was doing a pretty good job at it. Judging by Teddie's words and struggles, though, he could tell that it was probably Teddie's first time too.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Yos-Ow!-Y-Yosuke! S-s-stop!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Teddie! Do you have any idea how much you worried me?!" Yosuke suddenly yelled, his hand not pausing for a second. "Do you have any idea how scared I was?! Dammit, Teddie, you're one of my best friends and you just run off like that!"

Teddie's protests died down suddenly. At this point, the only noises he made were his yelps and his sobs as his punishment continued. Yosuke could slowly feel the anger draining from him though, as he finally vented out his real reason.

HE was worried about Teddie. Teddie had hurt HIM. It scared Yosuke to think of losing one of the people he had grown so attached to. Yosuke loved Teddie like a brother.

And had scared him with his sudden disappearance.

Yosuke kept this up until Teddie's bottom a bright red, not nearly as bad as he had seen Dojima give Yu though, and was sobbing over Yosuke's lap. Yosuke let out a heavy sigh, feeling the last bits of his emotions draining away.

He reached down, gently rubbing the two burning cheeks, wondering if he had been too hard on him. But it was too late to think that now. What was done was done...and it wasn't like Teddie went to school anyways, so it's not like HE'D have to sit in those damn desks all the time.

"...Now promise me you won't ever do that again." Yosuke ordered in a soft, but firm, voice.

"I-I-I pro-promise..."

"...Alright..."

Yosuke reached down, gently pulling up the pajama bottoms up, covering the red skin. He gently grabbed the young man and stood him up in front of him, watching him wipe his face, now wet with tears, with the back of his sleeves.

It was an adorable picture.

Yes...Yosuke loved Teddie like a brother.

He gave a small smile to him as he stood up and hugged him.

"...I forgive you, Teddie...Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a long day."


End file.
